Doc Ock suite
by Agent Silver
Summary: After the song from the SM2 soundtrack, Doc Ock suite. Suicidal thoughts, broken and painful memories...this is my song. My orchestra. Oneshot


Based from the song of the Spiderman 2 soundtrack, "Doc Ock suite". It would hold no meaning, because it has no lyrics, but if you think and imagine, it'll worth more...

Enjoy, my friends.

**Doc Ock suite**

Who am I? You want to know? You sure you want to know? You may be reluctant of what I might be talking about and about to do.

I am the fierce violin and the crying cello. I am the monstrous drums and the innocent strings. I am the good of the bad. I am the Christian in the sinner. The angel in the devil. The light of the dark. The yin in the yang. I am the innocence of the guilty. I am the human of the monster.

Who am I? I am Doctor Octopus.

You can fear me, and hate me. You can appreciate me and you loved me. You can learn from me or you can teach me. You can tell me or ask me. You counted on me, but I failed.

I was the great Otto Octavius, but I'm nothing more than a mere infamous human Octopus. Or Doc Ock. Whatever you like to call me.

The violin plays. I go sad.

The drums plays. I am angry.

The cello plays, I am miserable.

The group of strings plays. I try and pick up myself together, but with different notes for each one, they fall apart.

What have I done?

What did I do?

Did I do wrong?

I was only trying to do good.

I wakes up, the orchestra begins with the violin and the cello. I wake up, and I begin to realize I'm broken. I realize my wife is gone, I realize my dreams failed, I realized that I have 4 mechanical arms fused to my spine. All is lost and all I felt was sorrow...

...then when the cello and the violin grew louder with the additional strings and drums, I grew angry. I blamed everything on Spiderman. But I didn't know why. I wanted to let out the revenge.

The cello plays lonely after a while before and after the orchestra plays in a rhythm, it describes the arms perfectly.

My children. My assistants. The 'tentacles', of what people called them, like they called me 'Doctor Octopus'. I am a villain, and I should be proud of who I am. But I'm not. I miss being the loved scientist.

The drums are for every monstrous steps I make with the tentacles. I travel through the city, and I have no other purpose left.

The tentacles did though. They helped me. They assist me. Yet, they allow me to do whatever I want with my body. I need them and they need me. I can't live without them.

Spiderman is here. He swung by. I immediately engaged in battle, the song becoming even more serious than before.

The orchestra joins the drums. They played in a monster's tune. Its logic, since I'm a monster as well. Spiderman aims a punch. I dodges. I aim a tentacle at him. He dodges.

This time, he punched me and I punched him back. He kicked me, and I kicked him back. He uses his ability, and I use mine. We exchange blows, tearing each other apart.

A useless effort, but worth the grudge.

I knocked Spiderman down when he was holding onto the lighting rod. He's falling. The violin and cello lowers down.

He threw the lighting rod that broke off at me. It nearly snapped my neck, but I dodged in time. I dove in for him.

As he flew up at me. We exchanged blows, like the way the orchestra grew louder again.

One part of the orchestra played fast notes. That was for Spiderman. The other part played slow and long notes. That was for me.

The orchestra mixed together, and they form one. They held no difference. Spiderman is the violin, and I'm the crying cello.

We are equal, we are enemies, we are friends, we are the same.

8 limbs. Makes no difference between the Spider and the Octopus.

He is good and I am bad.

But we aren't happy, we are miserable.

We both lost things dear to us, I lost my Rose and he lost his uncle.

The song grew louder as we land on a train. Déjà vu. We have fought this battle before and he lost. I can win again.

But the song grows sad. It lowers the volume. I knocked Peter out. He's lying down on a street, had fallen 5 stories high from where the train was. I jumped down next to him. Is this is victory?

I glanced over to him. He is unconscious. People surrounded us, running away from us. The mobs fear me. They were amazed at me for the knowledge, but not anymore. They're scared. I am a mutant. I'm different from them.

I'm not different from Spiderman though. He is part-spider. I wonder how Peter got his mutation? Doesn't matter, he's about to die anyway.

Or not?

I'm reminded of Rosie now. Anger grew inside me, but it wasn't at him, but at myself. I feel guilty for using him as a scapegoat. I have hurt and killed people. What will Rosie think? She's angry at me, and I just know that.

The orchestra slows down lower than before. It makes sad notes and tunes. I bent down to Spiderman, my enemy, my opposite, my friend, my similar twin.

We're mutants. We're men. We lost loves or people who are very dear to us. The city hates us, and appreciated us as well. The Spider and Octopus has 8 limbs. We're smart subjects to science, only I'm a devoted dreamer and him lazy.

He's brilliant but lazy. I remember Curtis telling me that. But he isn't lazy, but a devoted hero. He's helping mankind. My dreams are similar to that.

I bent down to him, and whispered in his ear. No one could hear it, not even the arms behind me. I whispered, as the song plays sadly, "I'm sorry."

I'm sorry for everything. I apologize if I've harmed and killed. I'm sorry for all the destruction and the robberies and the kidnappings.

I'm sorry for kidnapping your love. I interfered with your life. I even used your Aunt May as a hostage. She meant a lot to you. She's your only family left. I'm terribly sorry Peter.

But I must fight. I'd rather hide than spend a life of crime. You go after me, and you want me to turn myself in.

I can't. I didn't want to. It wasn't my fault. Everything wasn't my fault. These arms controlled me, they hypnotized me, they mesmerized me. I can't live without them though. I am broken, and they're all I have left.

The drums raise up volume. The violin and cello and the strings increased. I got up and I turn around, and I lift Peter up with my flesh and blood hands.

I didn't want these people to take advantage of him, to approach him and find out his identity. I climb up a building, and I leave him up there, so no one will find him.

Then I turn around, while there was a sudden change of notes for the orchestra. I turn around, and I take my leave, and I try and escape as fast and as far as I can.

I left a note for Peter, not Spiderman, because the hero is not really that caring for the bad guys. Peter is only a smart college kid, brilliant but lazy.

I left the note, and it was written like this:

'Otto is dead. Remember that.'

I didn't mean for it to be a threat, but it is true. Otto is dead to the world, even to himself. I'm Doctor Octopus now. I'm Doc Ock. I'm a broken man. A super villain going into hiding. I'm a wanted terrorist, and I didn't mean to.

These arms are the cause of it, and I need them.

The orchestra plays strongly once, then low the other. The tentacles are the forces of the music, and I am the shadow or the echo.

I'm for away from, Spiderman, from the scared mob of people. I'm high above one of the tallest buildings, and I look down.

The music turn dramatic while I concentrated. It looked so far down, so far away. That must be how Otto feels, somewhere miles away from himself. He's trapped somewhere. Doc Ock is substituting for the while.

But there's always a light in the distance. It's coming closer. Did I find this light by just looking down?

No. I can't think that way. Suicide. I can't do that. I'm too afraid. I can't see Rosie that way. She couldn't forgive me enough as she couldn't now.

But I fall down anyway. I fall, so fast, but everything quiets down when it should be loud by the fast wind currents. The tentacles were reluctant, just like what happened when I submerged the machine. They fought, but I've won. I'm broken enough. They wanted no more of this pain.

They allowed me to die. I gladly accepted this opportunity.

The orchestra lowers down the volume as everything fades to black. I'm dead before I hit the ground. Must be the force,

But then, Otto has been dead all along, by the time he was electric shocked.

The music lowers and can be heard no more.

I can not see any more, and I don't live any longer.

Who am I? You want to know? You sure you want to know?

I am the fierce violin and the crying cello. I am the monstrous drums and the innocent strings. I am the good and the bad. I am the Christian and the sinner. The demon of an angel. The dark of the light. The yin of the yang. I am the innocence of the guilty. I am the human of a monster.

Who am I? I am Doctor Otto Octavius.


End file.
